


Escape the Facility

by feliner



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All of these characters are written as domestic cats, I'm not used to writing stuff, Not a whole lot happens in this chapter, Oh and Uncle Chuck's mentioned too, Other than character introductions, Sonic Cat AU, hence "Cat AU", so chapters might be small at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliner/pseuds/feliner
Summary: Sonic got caught, and meets a pair of friendly faces.
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Facility

He’d been running for stars knows how long, was he still pursued?

Looking back, he couldn’t see his pursuers anymore, but he knew better to assume them gone, they were always chasing him. He wished he knew why, though he’d never stick around to find out, Uncle taught him better.

Uncle… He hoped Uncle was ok wherever he was, It had been months since he last saw that gray-blue tom. Last time he saw him, He’d been told to run, There was danger following them. He could only hope Uncle had made it out of there without getting caught.

His train of thought was broken when he found himself ramming his face into something, it smelled metallic. A bang sounded behind him, That couldn’t be good. And it wasn’t. He whipped around to find he was blocked off by metal bars, rusty ones at that, dangerous. He heard a familiar cackling coming from above him, He’d been caught. ”Not so fast now, Eh old friend?” It was Eggman, Of course it was Eggman. This strange human just never gave up! He hissed at the strange man, Who just laughed at him. ”Save your breath! Your pathetic hissing won’t save you! And neither will your friends!” Eggman spoke, calmly but sinisterly, letting the tom know this wasn’t gonna be pretty. The cage was thrown into the back of a vehicle, He couldn’t tell exactly where he was taken, but it was a bumpy ride.

What felt like hours passed, He’d been pacing the entire time. Stars how he hated sitting still, and all the bumping didn’t help either. The vehicle came to a stop, nearly toppling him over, and Eggman came back to pick up the cage. Peeking out the bars, He found himself being carried down a dimly-lit hallway, and into a smaller room, with more rusty bars. Eggman opened the cage, grabbing the tom by the scruff and throwing him into the bigger cage. He got up quickly and hissed after Eggman, Who left pretty quickly, seeing as he had work to do. He scratched and headbutted the rusty bars, but to no avail, they wouldn’t budge. The tom hissed and started pacing, running circles beside the rusty bars.

A small noise made him stop, Was there something, or someone, in the dark with him? A slightly taller cat, a black and red feline with sky-blue eyes. The stranger didn’t seem aggressive nor threatened, but cautious of the newcomer. ”Who’re you? Did the bald man catch you too?” The red tom spoke up, stepping into what little light filtered into the cage. ”Yeah, Eggman’s always a pain in my behinds, This is just the first time he’s actually caught me”, ”Let’s get the basics out of the way then, shall we?” The red tom sat down across from him. The tom smiled, ”The name’s Sonic! And you?”, ”I’m Mighty, There’s one other cat here, Ray, But he’s a lil’ timid” The red tom, Mighty, Spoke, nodding towards the dark, another pair of deep-blue eyes appeared.

A small, yellow tom trotted out from the dark, and over next to Mighty. ”Is he friendly?” The small tom asked, Looking up at Mighty, Who nodded back at him. The yellow feline turned to Sonic and smiled, purring softly, ”I’m Ray! Though Mighty already told you that… Nice to meet you!” Ray ran forwards to greet Sonic, Who found the smaller tom amusing. ”Nice to meetcha Ray, You too Mighty!” Sonic smiled. Mighty nodded at Sonic, then turned to look at the bars, “We need to get out of here, Who knows what that man will do when he returns, now that he’s got his target”. Mighty turned to the others before smiling confidently, “I’ve got a plan, Follow me!”


End file.
